My Untold Story
by emmettandrose4ever
Summary: My name is Alexandria Rose. I am a totally obsessed Twilight Fan. This is my story about how one night changed my life. and how I became a Cullen. T for Twilight!
1. Chapter 1: The Premiere

Disclaimer! I do not own twilight! But I do own Alexandria Rose and my tickets from when I had went to see the midnight showing of twilight on 11-21-08!

AN. As I had mention I had found two stories that I had wrote that were my two first fictions but I seemed to of forgotten about so I decided to post them now! :)

Summery

I had always wondered why my story had never been told or why I was never mentioned in any of those 'twilight books'. I guess they're so focused on Bella and Edward they forgot about me. How rude. Well in honor of me I decided to write this wonderful story. My story is much happier then Rosalie's or Esme's. But first before I start I should probably catch you all up. My story starts after Bella's ends. Mine happens not to long after Breaking Dawn was released. In fact just a few months after. It started at the Twilight movie premiere night in Louisville, Kentucky. My home state to be true. I was 14 and attending high school. I was actually a major fan of twilight myself. Quite obsessed truthfully. But what happened that night I would never forget.

Chapter One: The Premiere

Alexandria POV

I couldn't believe it. Eclipse has finally come out. The good part is I get to see it without my parents or my friends. Thank the lord for that. I got out of the car and waved to my mom goodbye. Luckily I bought my tickets in advance so I didn't have to stand in that line. Jeezz it stretches all the way around the parking lot. So I just walked over to the counter to give them my ticket. That line wasn't to long since not many people had either arrived or bought their ticket. After I got out of my daze I finally realized it was my turn to hand in my ticket. "Yes hi. Ummm. Well here's my ticket." I spoke softly not wanting to draw attention to myself like I somehow always find a way to do.

'Thank you miss." She said handing me back my ticket stub. So I walked on over to the concession stand. Slowly thought I mean I wouldn't want to. Oh no! My feet got tangled up… again. I quickly fell to the floor face first. At least my hands hit the floor first stopping some of the problems that could of happened with that.

As I hit the ground I muttered quietly to my self, " Damn it I'm so stupid!" Due to that I decided that it might be best if I skip concessions for now and go find a seat in the theater. I walked into theater 14 looking around for a good seat. And of course all the good ones were taking so that left me to the front row. I sat down next to a guy who looked kind of familiar. I figured I probably just knew him from school somewhere. As I turned around to look at him I finally figured out who he was. And I heard a quiet gasp escape from my mouth. And he heard it to, it made his head snap up quickly.

Okay I know this is short but I'm going to be posting to 2 other chapters tonight! It is a one-shot so don't forget to review and tell me what you think and if I should continue!!


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Not Stand Out

Chapter Two

"Holy crap your…" He cut me off.

"Shhhh… dang it Rose is going to kill me." he muttered to myself but I could still hear it. It was like a beautiful musical note as he talked. All I could get threw my head was holy shit I'm talking to Emmett Cullen. I decided to just do what he told me. Unexpectedly he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the theater. I heard him quietly muttering, crap, crap, crap, crap. Over and over. He got me into a corner and tried to keep his voice calm.

"Look, I can only assume you know who I am, right?"

"Yes of course." I whispered knowing he could hear me.

" I have to get you to Carlisle, ok?"

" Yes I understand." That was all I could get out. He took me out the back door and took me over to a very nice car. It was Rosalie's BMW M3 in red and it was beautiful. "Oh my god." was all I could say when I saw it.

"A real beauty isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes it is but I don't think you can go wrong with a BMW, and just wondering why did you take Rose's car?" He gave me a look wondering why I would know that but he decided to respond anyway.

"I thought my jeep might stand out." That caused me to hysterically burst out laughing. "Hey what's so funny?" He asked

"The fact that you think that a jeep would stand out more then a BMW." He started laughing to. It was only then that I realized that we were in front of a gorgeous jaw dropping house. At that point I noticed a small pixie like girl starring at us from the porch. I could only assume it was Alice.

"Hi Alexandria how are you doing?" She asked sweetly

"Very well thank you Alice." I responded

"Alice have you told them yet?" Emmett asked. Jeezzz he was starting to sound like Edward now. Speaking of Edward I wondered if he could hear me.

"Well Edward would have to know by know right." I asked before she could answer

"Well unless he cant hear her then yes he knows." she said to both of us.

"Well that's not very fair to assume Alice I have been keeping my thoughts occupied." I retorted

"He might not know then but we have to go in and find out." She practically had to drag Emmett inside. I could tell he didn't want to face Rose. Me on the other hand couldn't wait to get inside.

"Rose, I'm back early," He paused "And everybody else might want to get down here too." I saw quick speeds of light until they formed into people who were standing beside me. The first person I noticed was of course Rose. She was even more beautiful then could ever be described.

"What the heck did you do Emmett!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry babe its just. Well she sat down beside me and she noticed me."

"How could anyone not notice you! You're a vampire at a movie premiere with people who are obsessed with well VAMPIRES!!!" She screamed. Instead of listening to them I just rolled my eyes and looked around. At the top floor I noticed a girl who appeared to be my age. I could only assume who she was.

" Renesmee?" I spoke quietly but it wasn't supposed to be said out loud. But it got the attention of two people. And I knew exactly who they were. Bella and Edward.

Edward whispered lightly, "Would you like to meet her?" Bella of course gave him a look that I laughed at but I nodded my head. Still ignoring Emmett and Rosalie.

"Can I take care of some thing first?" I asked

"Well yes of course, what is it?" He wondered, he was curious.

"Hold on, WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!!" I screamed at Emmett and Rose. "I can't even hear my own thoughts. Jeeezzz." I muttered to myself, "idiots". At that point Emmett and Rosalie stopped yelling and Alice burst out laughing. Everyone turned to star at her except Edward and I.

I heard him softly mutter "Neither can I." It was so soft my ears could barely detect it but they did. I understood the second he said it but everyone else seemed confused.

"Really?" I asked. He looked up and just nodded. Alice understood and she just started laughing again. That made me join in with her.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked me.

"Looks like Bella isn't the only one who Edward can't hear." Alice responded. Edward got agitated and went up stairs while muttering something under his breath. Bella chased after him what a loser. "Well now that everyone seems to be done fighting I would like to introduce you all to Alexandria Rose."

"Hello Alexandria it's nice to meet you. Sorry about the disturbance when you first got here. Rose has a temper sometimes." She said looking at her daughter.

"Well its not MY fault I blame Emmett." She said looking at her husband.

"Don't blame him its my fault that I sat down next to him." I said to her.

"Well I told him not to go in the first place." she hissed at me.

"Bitch." I whispered under my breath knowing that she could hear me and I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to Alice.

"You never did meet Reneesme, did you?" Of course she already knew the answer but I said it anyway.

"No not yet."

"Come on." She took my hand and lead me upstairs.

As we walked up I could barely heard it but I heard Rose say, " I think I might like her." She sounded impressed. Huh.


	3. Chapter 3: I thought I knew you

Chapter Three

Alice took my hand and ran me up the spiral staircase. Once we reached the top I was so… exhilarated. Bella had been right in the books it can defiantly make you a little woozy that first time! After my sight caught up with me I noticed her. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder and showed me something.

'I was standing at the entrance to Hollister looking like I was waiting for someone. Then I turned around and looked across to what looked like was Coach where Alice and her had been standing and you saw me say something that sounded like "Reneesme?" then two other girls got my attention and pulled me away giving them enough time to leave.'

After she showed me that I looked up to her. "So it was really you?" I said questioning myself.

"Haha yes it was actually!" she laughed her voice almost sounded like bells.

"Well at least I now know I wasn't hallucinating!" I laughed at myself.

"Good! Well the way its looking right now it looks like your going to be staying here tonight! Carlisle wont get here until tomorrow sense he's working late shift at the hospital." She hesitated.

"That won't be to hard. Ill just tell my parents I ran into someone who was in my class there and I was going to spend the night at their house! But there is one thing that I'm very mad about!" I raised my voice at the end.

"Which is?" She asked.

"Remember what Rosalie said about all those people who were obsessed with Vampires? I retorted.

"Well yea." she shrugged.

"That's me!!! Not that I would rather spend the night with all the real Cullen's its just that I've been dying to see that movie and…" I stuttered.

"Don't worry. Your going to be making plans to go with some of your other friends next week anyway." Alice interrupted.

"Oh that reminds me!" I got excited. I needed to ask Alice if the movie was going to be any good!

"No its not. it's a horrible movie and I'm assuming you've seen the people they cast for it and they don't look anything like us. I'm actually kind of glad Emmett pulled you out of there you would have thrown a temper tantrum at the end!" Alice started laughing when I came to a realization!

"Alice you cant see the past, is that correct?" I smirked at her.

"Nope, why?" she asked not realizing what I was doing. It almost made me want to roll my eyes.

"Alice if you cant see the past then how did you know what I was going to do? And don't give me that bullshit about how you were looking for Emmett making sure he was okay when you noticed me and started looking at my future because the second I sat down I realized who he was and he dragged me out of the theater which would have given you no time to have been able to see what I was going to do because my future would have changed to quickly not giving you the chance. Unless you were keeping tabs on me ever since you and Reneesme saw me in the mall?! Were you keeping tabs on me Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen Hale?" I asked her keeping a perfectly calm and strait face as to where Alice had a completely shocked face. She must not have seen me doing this! HA! Take that! Never bet against Alice my ass!

"Holy Shit." I heard Jasper mutter.

"What?" I asked him.

"That is a first," He said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You're the first person to ever get Alice like that!" Jasper laughed, shocked. I giggled and turned back to everyone.

"Okay enough with this whole everybody's really quiet thing okay! This might be one of the only nights I ever get to spend with the real Cullen's and Hale's so lets make it last!" I said to everybody.

"Well it is about to thunder?" Emmett suggested.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to watch you all playing baseball the only night that I'm here!" I laughed.

"And why not?" Emmett refused stubbornly. God I hated to say this because it might make Edward or Bella cringe but it was true. I didn't want to say it out loud so I let my eyes flicker between Edward, Emmett, and Bella so that he would get the point. Luckily Edward didn't notice but I saw Bella cringe and the next thing I knew Bella was standing right next to me looking over me. It wasn't like I was wearing anything extreme! Thank the lords that I didn't wear my Anti-Bella t-shirt. That would have been bad. I was just wearing my Emmett t-shirt from hot topic with some Dolce and Gabbana dark wash skinny jeans and as for my jewelry I just had my irritable grizzly bracelet on with some grizzly bear earrings on. I was also carrying my Prada purse. Like I said nothing much. She looked scarred half to death.

"Oh my gosh it's a frickin MINI ALICE!!" she screamed. I put the biggest grin on my face I had never had a better complement! I gave Bella the biggest hug I could manage!!

"THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!!!" I squealed! Then I heard Edward something like 'god help us all' and then I'm pretty sure after that Emmett said ' and our credit cards.' After I let go of Bella Alice ran over and gave me a huge hug. I gave her a questioning look?!

"You love to shop don't you?" Alice asked.

"DUH!" I snickered at her.

"Alexandria I think this is the beginning of a great friendship." She quoted while walking me down the hall towards some room.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Trust Vampires

Chapter Four

Alice was leading me down the hallway to what I assumed was her and Jasper's room. After she opened the door I knew there was no mistake in my assumption. The room was jaw-dropping gorgeous. All the furniture were clearly 17th century antiques. The canopy bed was a dark wood covered with light blue drapery and the bedspread was the same color. The floor was a very light shade of wood and the dresser and vanity matched the color of wood on the bed. The vanity was covered in an assortment of designer perfumes and colognes and some of the best make-up sold on the market. Above the vanity was a beautifully carved dark wood circular mirror. In the room there were 2 other doors. One I assumed lead to the bathroom and the other the closet. Alice turned to me and laughed, apparently my face was still in awe. So I put myself together again and looked at Alice.

"Why are we in here Alice?" I asked her.

"Because were going out and if your wearing all your Twilight clothes someone would easily recognize us as the characters. If you aren't it can be much harder for them to figure it out!" She explained to me as she opened one of the doors and lead me inside. As I looked around I was convinced I was in heaven. It was filled with the outfits by every major designer in the world. It was set up in sections for each designer and it was each of their brand new lines. I heard myself gasp as I turned to Alice.

"Alice, I love you." I managed to get out after I found my voice. She started giggling at me and took me over to the section with Marc Jacob's stuff.

She sat me down and the chair and started running around at vampire speed until I heard her say "AHA! HERE IT IS!" Then she ran back over to me holding a cute grey long sleeve shirt with black vest over it. She reached over me and got a basket out from behind me. She looked at me then said, "Get on my back we have to go over to the section for Jimmy Choo!" I smiled at her and got on her back. By the time I had blinked we were in a completely different section filled with Jimmy Choo's new line. She ran to the back wall and picked up these black stilettos with a bunch of buckles all over them.

"Those are so adorable Alice!!" I squealed.

"Yep now we just have to go over to Dolce and Gabbana and we'll be done!"

"Okay," I nodded. I got onto her back and we went over to Dolce and Gabbana. She ran over to the jewelry section and grabbed a long silver chain with a diamond heart charm, a lock (shaped like a heart) charm, a key charm, a horn charm, and a silver circle charm that says D & G. And some silver hoop earrings.

"Okay," Alice said, "Lets get over to a dressing room. You can just keep you jeans on and your purse just put this other stuff on." Then she handed me the basket filled with clothes and jewelry and got me onto her back and took me to the dressing rooms.

All of a sudden I started thinking and realized that I didn't know what we were doing.

"Hey Alice." I turned to look at her.

"Yes." She said.

"What are we going to go do?" I asked her. She laughed.

"I think I'll just let Emmett tell you that one." She giggled. I sighed and went into the dressing room and changed into my new clothes and put on my jewelry. I came out of the dressing room and handed my old clothes to Alice and she set them down on one of the couches by the dressing rooms. Alice held out her arms, I sighed but got into them anyway. I blinked and before I knew it we were downstairs on the couch surrounded by the family.

"Anyone want to tell me what were doing?" I asked genuinely curious, Emmett smiled.

"Were going ice skating." He told me laughing at I assumed was my face. Holy shit.

"I think this is a bad idea!" I exclaimed, Alice started laughing along with Emmett. I looked at Alice tortured, "Alice, this is a bad idea! You of all people should know that!!"

"It will be fine Alexandria! Trust me!" Alice smiled… hm. What did this remind me of? It reminds me of some--

"NO!!" I screamed jumping up off the couch scared to death!

"What?" She smiled at me.

"Edward said not to trust vampires!!" I gave her my death stare, which tended to be more comical then helpful. But it made me feel better, even though she giggled.

"When did he say that?" She asked innocently.

"In New Moon!" I told her, trying to act confident.

"What?" She asked me now completely confused. AH HA! I got it, I turned around to look at Bella and smiled sweetly at her. She started shaking her head at me obviously not wanting to get into the middle of Alice and mine's argument. But she was going to get over it. I skipped over to her and used a very reliable trick that Alice used and the books and found out that Bella was immune to it! I gave her my puppy dog pout and made my lips quiver and looked like I wanted to cry. Bella already looked like she was going to give into whatever I asked for. YAY!

"Bella, in New Moon, the movie, before the Cullen's left Alice tricked--" I was suddenly cut off and pulled around to face Emmett. Wow, he was always my favorite in the books and I always said that I would kill Rosalie for him. Now, hell I still would. He is so beautiful and gorgeous. His hair is so cute those brown curls are so adorable and his dimples were showing. Aww. He is so sexy, Rosalie is a lucky bitch. All of a sudden I realized he had been talking.

"--,Okay?" He asked, yeah I'm confused.

" Huh?" I asked still confused. He started dying laughing as I realized that I hadn't been paying attention at all and I had actually been checking him out. I really need to watch what I'm doing… I started blushing of course. I heard Alice giggle from behind me so I turned around, "Its not funny Alice!"

"Oh actually its hilarious! I knew that would work." She smiled clearly satisfied with herself.

"I didn't say yes Alice!" I reminded her.

"But you will!" She squealed while bouncing up and down, damn her and her psychic powers. Hell, I got her once today I wonder if I could do it again.

"Really Alice? Will I, because if I remember right I totally got you early completely off guard and you weren't expecting it." I challenged her, she sighed but then started smiling. Oh no. Emmett turned me back around and smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. He leaned down close to my ear.

"Can we please go ice skating?" He whispered seductively. He leaned back up and smiled at me again waiting for an answer. All I could do was nod my head. Damn. Oh well losing that bet was totally worth it! Emmett winked at me and turned around and walked over to Rosalie, who was giving me a death stare so I avoided my eyes from her. I heard Alice squeal behind me so I turned to her. She seemed very excited.

I on the other hand, was not. Sigh.

**A.N. Okay! I am here! Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! This really is one of my favorite stories that I write. But I am co-writing a lot of other stories! If you like this story then you'll LOVE the other story I co-write which is called The Adventures of Charlotte and Rosa by RosaMarie-TwiDhampir who is one of my best friends! The story is hilarious, its pretty much the same concept as this story except its two of us and we meet the Cullen's in a Haunted House! Absolutely hilarious, please go check it out!**

**But before you do… Don't forget to review(:**


End file.
